1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, a printer setting method and its corresponding program, as well as to a cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diverse settings are required at the time of installation of a printer or an option attached to the printer. The settings are used to specify basic prerequisites for the use of the printer and include, for example, a type of PDL (page description language), a print starting position, and a standby time for a shift to a power saving mode. The setting is carried out through operations of an operation panel on the printer or according to a setting application program installed in a personal computer connecting with the printer. In many cases, some expert having specialized knowledge takes charge of such settings at the time of installation of the printer. In the general service conditions and environment, the printer automatically selects the optimum values for the diverse settings. The standard user who actually uses the printer may not have any knowledge of the settings nor be even conscious of the requirement for such settings.
When the user uses a particular application program, the settings of a printer may be appropriate only for the application program. In the case of replacement of the printer, for example, due to a failure of the printer, the standard user may use the replacement or replaced printer without adequate settings. This may result in various troubles, such as malfunction of the replaced printer or an option attached to the printer or printing operations against the user's requirements.
With the business organizations' recent efforts to tackle the environmental problems, less frequently used functions of the printer like the power saving mode and the double-sided printing have been noted for their active use. To make use of these functions, the initial settings of the printer may be forcibly changed to in-company recommended values. In such cases, the change of the settings is essential at each time of replacement of the printer.